


More Than Just Brothers

by artemis1967



Category: Walker (TV 2020)
Genre: Anal Sex, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Manhandling, Riding, Worried Liam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-16 21:20:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28963053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/artemis1967/pseuds/artemis1967
Summary: This is about a cowboy riding a horse, but also about the fear of losing a loved one and sex as a stress relief.
Relationships: Cordell Walker/Liam Walker
Comments: 2
Kudos: 42





	More Than Just Brothers

Fucking horses!

Liam never understood his big brother's passion for the big animals, but since his earliest memories, there's always been Cordell and horses, helping to take care of them, whispering to them, and riding the huge things.

He and Cordell couldn't be more different because Liam is a man who prefers to work with the intellect. It's evident he keeps himself in shape too, but his passion for books started early, precisely when his brother read stories to him during their childhood. Well, they say opposites attract in relationships, and that's perhaps why they are so connected to each other. But even if it's not true, the bond that unites them seems unbreakable to Liam.

Quietly, he approaches the fence, not wanting to interrupt his brother. The horse is black, huge, and with its coat shining under the hot sun. One of Cordell's hands caresses the horse's mane, then his face, always so gently. The animal moves, looking scared, but his brother is patient, giving the horse time to get used to him. Liam can't hear what Cordell is saying, but the horse seems calmer after a few minutes.

Cordell's long sleeve V-neck hides the muscular chest that Liam knows so well, and he wants to tear those buttons off with his teeth right now. As much as he doesn't care about horses, the sight of his brother working with them always fires up his sex drive. The tight jeans framing the firm buttocks don't help either, and for the time that Cordell gets up in the saddle, Liam just wants to drag him into the barn and fuck him senseless.

The black beast bucks under those powerful thighs, but Cordell holds the reins tight and remains on the horse.

Heart pounds with fear, mouth goes dry while Liam watches his brother tame the horse. He hates and loves the scene at the same time; hates the fear of a fall and the probable loss of what he loves most in his life but loves the sensuality and dominance that Cordell exudes while riding that horse. The black hat stays on his brother's head, despite the horse's jerky movements, and Liam doesn't understand how that is even possible. His cock begins to swell at the sight, though, and in a much more pleasurable way because that man with total dominance over the beast belongs to him. He can't even define the feeling of power that insists on coming to the surface for knowing that his big brother, always so strong and bigger than life, has only one weakness—Liam. Cordell enjoys submitting to him, and Liam won't waste a second of that blessing because he enjoys being in charge in return.

The damn horse bucks so hard and Liam has the impression that Cordell will fly out of the saddle. He shouts his brother's name, making Cordell look at him and lose focus in the process. Horse and rider fall to the ground, and Liam's heart seems to stop as he watches every second pass in slow motion in front of his eyes. His body kicks in automatically then, hands grabbing the fence as he jumps over the obstacle to reach his brother. Fortunately, the horse moves away as soon as it's free of the discomfort on his back, leaving Cordell unresponsive in the dust.

Liam's hand trembles as he inspects the body lying on the ground. There are nothing bleeding or broken bones, though, but his nervousness makes the pats on Cordell's jaw unnecessarily rude. He needs his brother awake and well, right now.

"Cordi! Wake up, man. Don't do this to me."

Cordell remains motionless and perfect in his unconscious state, seeming to sleep peacefully, exactly like so many other times before, when they woke up in the same bed after sleeping together. Liam's about to scream for help when the green eyes finally open, confused but no less fascinating.

"Li-" The words still don't work right on those red lips that he loves to kiss.

Worry gives way to anger and Liam snaps, "What the hell, Cordi? I hate it when you ride those things." It's not the whole truth, but his concern is still a real presence for Liam.

His brother makes no move to get up, nor does he seem disturbed by Liam's hands touching his body.

"You more than anyone should know how much I like riding." Cordell's voice is understandable now, although those perfect raised eyebrows leave no doubt about the real meaning of his words.

"Sex, dude? You almost broke your neck and are still thinking about sex?"

The tightness in Liam's stomach loosens a little because Cordell couldn't be thinking about sex if he wasn't feeling well, and the warm hand on his face reminds him of his initial intentions when he got here.

"If you hadn't screamed like a little girl, none of this would have happened. I think you owe me one, stinker."

He doesn't say anything. He cannot. Actions are better than words anyway, so he leans in, searching for his brother's pretty and very alive mouth that opens for him automatically. It's bruising, desperate, with Liam wanting to make sure his brother is still alive and safe in his arms. Cordell kisses him back with the same passion, pulling Liam on top of him. Liam loves to kiss his brother because it's so intimate, so personal, that he could spend all day doing just this. Cordell tastes like coffee—his brother never drinks before riding, horses of course—and something so unique and intoxicating that he can't even describe it. Maybe it's the adrenaline still running through his veins or the remnant of the fear still haunting him, but he never knew before that a kiss could be electrifying like this.

When Liam finally manages to pull away from Cordell's mouth, they're both hard in their pants.

"My scream wasn't the problem, Cordi. I think you fell off because you're getting old, and I remember a time when you were better at riding," Liam smirks while pressing his erection against Cordell's. He can smell his brother's cologne mixed with sweat. It's the best smell in the world.

It's Liam who ends up on his back in the next few seconds. Another scream, less manly this time, and Cordell smirks at him, grinding their erections together in a delicious and insufficient way. He needs skin against skin right now.

"Jealous?" Liam watches a drop of sweat slowly slide down the bronzed neck and disappear on the collar of the gray shirt.

"Of a fucking horse, man?" He laughs. "I was just worried about your fat ass." Liam's hands go to the mentioned ass, which is not fat at all, and the infectious laugh brings a hot wave of want that floods every cell in Liam's body.

"Don't worry. This sweet ass prefers to ride something else anyway."

Cordell straddles him, leaving the pretty ass directly on top of his hard cock.

"Less talk and more action, Cordi." His hands grip the firm buttocks, wishing for much less clothing between them. "And preferably in a place with more privacy." Liam doesn't need the hands watching them. Nobody deserves to see the perfection that's his brother while they fuck.

"Barn. Now!"

Anywhere hidden from curious eyes is good enough for Liam, and it's why he doesn't complain about the suggestion, even though he knows a place full of hay isn't comfortable for having sex, not now that they're no longer teenagers at least.

The way to the barn is full of laughter and not so discreet touches, and from those knowing look of the few people they meet on their way, they know what's about to happen between them. There's no condemnation on the familiar faces, though, and Liam's grateful that Cordell is surrounded by decent people.

Their mattress is still there, not so hidden in its place a few steps from the top of the stairs and near the window. Their first time was exactly in this place, and coming back here will always be special for Liam, despite the lack of comfort.

He lets Cordell undress him, mainly because he is too busy touching soft skin to care about clothes. By the time Liam settles on the mattress with Cordell sitting on his lap they're both leaking, and he knows it's not going to last long. Not after an entire week without seeing each other. Liam had to travel for work, and it was undoubtedly the longest week of his life, even with all the video calls between them.

As expected, there's that little intake of breath, and eyes go wide when Cordell leaves him inside him. Also, as expected, Liam's hands touch skin—this time on narrow hips—to assure and encourage and say 'you're doing great, baby, let me in'. His brother takes every inch of his cock while Liam watches him, even when the slightly unshaven jaw clenches and the thick erection deflates a little. Mesmerized by the perfection that it's to have Cordell like that, open and giving himself to him, Liam doesn't move, except for his thumbs caressing golden skin. But it doesn't take long for the tension to fade away from the pretty face. Just then Liam demands, "Ride me, cowboy!" And he doesn't hide his enthusiasm, slapping one of Cordell's asscheeks in the process. The small smile on his brother's face widens in a smirk, even as he grinds his hips slowly in a circular motion, graceful and sexy like hell.

The last of the fear washes away then and nothing matters except the warmth of the tight ass around him. Cordell maintains a steady pace, rocking on Liam, his thighs working as efficiently as when he was riding the black horse. Unable to do much, he watches in awe as Cordell easily fucks himself on his member. The shaped belly contracts and the beautiful cock—now hard again—bounces with each movement.

"You feel so fucking good," Liam says.

The little shit tightens around him on purpose. "You're not so bad yourself, even if you just lie there and let your tired big brother do all the work." The challenge in the bright eyes is one that Liam can't ignore. He sits up, his brother still on his lap, and with his hands firmly on the broad chest, he pushes until Cordell's back hits the mattress. Looking satisfied with himself, his brother spreads his long legs, indecent and inviting and so perfect all at once. On his knees, Liam positions the large head at his brother's entrance and pushes, the smile disappearing from the flushed face when he buries his cock to the hilt where it belongs to, but Cordell still growls, "Yeah, that's it. Fuck me deep, you stud."

Lips part on a tiny moan with the first thrusts, but eyes remain fixed on Liam's. And Jesus Christ, he loves everything about it, loves that Cordell doesn't hide the pleasure he is feeling, that his brother is so eager for him. Ankles cross over Liam's lower back, hands grab his shoulders, leaving him wrapped in what is most precious to him. Then his lips meet Cordell's again in a kiss that starts soft and lazy but soon becomes torrid and passionate. He only moves away from the swollen, red lips when he needs to breathe, and it's with immense satisfaction that he watches Cordell falling apart beneath him.

As on countless other times, his brother does not need any additional stimulus to achieve his climax. So head tosses back, teeth bite on the lower lip, inner walls clamp tight around Liam's cock, and his brother is so beautiful and magnificent in his absolute surrender. Unable to contain the feeling of precipitation in his body, Liam thrusts, harder and faster, until his world dissolves in pleasure too, until the last of his release fills spaces within his brother, the intensity of that leaving him shaking on top of Cordell.

None of them move then. Their breathing does find a way of getting in tune, and Liam just stays there with his nose buried on his brother's neck. After a few seconds, a hand strokes his hair and a tired voice says, "I won't be able to ride for a week after this." Cordell doesn't seem upset by the fact at all.

Liam smiles, still not moving. "It's my way of keeping your fat ass safe."

Cordell laughs, and Liam feels the vibrations of it against his face, the sound making him sigh contentedly.

An indistinguishable noise breaks their peace, though, both of them trying to break away from each other to avoid the embarrassment of being caught with their pants down. Literally. They barely start in a sitting position when are attacked by two four-legged monsters. Good thing they are dogs and not horses this time.

"Shit! Stop it." Liam hears Cordell say between laughs while he has to deal with his own 'attacker'.

"Damn it, Cordie! You forgot to close the door. Again."

Out of the corner of his eye, he sees his big brother's face being assaulted by animated licks.

"Next time we are going to do this in a safe place."

Liam grins, trying to prevent an unpleasant tongue from licking his mouth, but he knows there isn't an ounce of truth in Cordell's words. It's not the first time that they're caught, and he is sure it will not be the last either.


End file.
